La magia que nos une
by Hikari Witch
Summary: Después de año y medio volverá a ver a la que considera una hermana mayor, ella lo ayudara de varias formas, entre ellas a descubrir a quién lo une el "hijo rojo del destino." Mientras tanto ella aprenderá poco a poco hasta dónde llega la magia que corre por sus venas, pero ningún secreto dura para siempre, y en algún momento toda la verdad tendrá que salir a las luz...


"Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir" no me pertenece, su creador es Thomas Astruc y la serie es producida por ZagToon... Yo simplemente tomo prestados sus personajes para escribir esta historia por diversión, sin fines de lucro. Los personajes originales si son míos.

 **Capítulo uno: Familia.**

El examen de chino lo había terminado antes de lo esperado, así que tenía media hora libre antes de que "Gorila" pasara a buscarlo. Estaba decidiendo que hacer con su tiempo libre, cuando oyó que alguien le hablaba.

\- Hola Adrien ¡sorpresa!

Tardó unos segundos en reconocer a la chica que le hablaba, pero cuando lo hizo se llevó una gran alegría.

\- ¡Marie! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a regresar? La verdad no importa, me alegro mucho de que estés de regreso en París * _Mientras le daba un abrazo*_

 _*Después de separarse del abrazo*_ \- Quería darte una sorpresa, por eso no te dije nada. Sabes solo estuve fuera de Francia año y medio, pero siento que ha pasado más tiempo. La última vez que te vi eras mucho más bajo que yo, y mírate ahora, te has convertido en un joven muy apuesto y alto.

\- Marie… _*ligeramente sonrojado*_

\- ¡Jajaja! Es la verdad, estoy segura que tienes tu propio club de fans, después de todo no solo eres el hijo del famoso diseñador Gabriel Agreste, sino también el modelo principal de su línea masculina juvenil, además de un chico muy tierno, educado, inteligente, divertido y respetuoso.

\- _*suspiro*_ Eso ultimo lo dices porque realmente me conoces, pero creo que a la mayoría solo les importa quién es mi padre y que soy modelo, no creo que realmente les interese lo otro. Aunque no los culpo del todo, la mayor parte de mi vida he vivido encerrado, así no es fácil hacer amigos y que te conozcan como realmente eres.

\- Pues están mal, recuerda una de las cosas que nos recuerda El Principito "lo esencial es invisible a los ojos." Además ahora tienes más libertad, vas al colegio como los demás, tienes amigos…

\- Lo sé, y me alegro por los cambios que han habido en mi vida…

\- Yo me alegro por ti… ¿Sabes? tengo ganas de comerme un verdadero y delicioso croissant ¿Dónde puedo comprar uno?

\- Cerca de aquí queda la panadería de los padres de Marinette, si quieres podemos ir ahí.

\- Me parece buena idea, ya quiero empezar a conocer personalmente a tus amigos, y que mejor forma de comenzar conociendo a la chica de la que tanto me hablas en tus correos. Recuerdo que me has comentado que ella ayuda a sus padres con la panadería.

Cuando llegaron a la panadería descubrieron que había bastante gente, así que se pusieron en la fila. Estaban ya por ser atendidos cuando oyeron una explosión. Mucha gente salió corriendo, otros optaron por entrar a la panadería y a otros edificios cercanos como una forma de refugio.

\- ¡Un akuma! _*la gente gritando*_

Adrien intentó salir corriendo, pero algo lo detuvo...

\- Adrien, es peligroso ¿adónde vas? _*mientras lo sostenía del brazo*_

\- Por favor Marie, confía en mí, tengo que hacer algo importante.

En otras circunstancias no lo hubiera dejado ir, pero era tal su mirada de determinación que le soltó el brazo.

\- _*suspiro*_ De acuerdo, confío en ti. Eso sí, cuídate mucho por favor.

Al poco tiempo de que comenzaron los ataques su mamá la había llamado al celular preocupada por saber si estaba bien y dónde se encontraba. Ella la tranquilizó diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que se había refugiado en una panadería y que le prometía que en cuanto fuera seguro volvería a su casa, promesa que cumplió.

Hace media hora que habían logrado derrotar al akuma, estos cada vez se volvían más fuertes, pero por dicha él y su Lady formaban un gran equipo, siempre lograban salir victoriosos.

Lo único que le preocupaba es que no sabía nada de Marie, la última vez que la había visto fue en la panadería, y aunque sabía que la zona donde estaba localizada esta no había sufrido mayores daños y que el "lucky charm" lo normalizaba todo, ocupaba tener la certeza de que ella se encontraba bien.

\- ¿Sabes? te veo tan preocupado por esa chica que estoy comenzando a creer que Ladybug tiene competencia en tu corazón.

\- Estas equivocado Plagg, lo que siento por Ladybug es diferente a lo que siento por Victoire. A las dos las amo, pero de diferente forma.

\- ¿Victoire? No se supone que se llamaba Marie.

\- Su nombre completo es Victoire Marie, pero generalmente la llamo por su segundo nombre. Ella y yo somos primos, mi padre y su madre son hermanos, pero la verdad yo la veo más como mi hermana mayor.

En cuanto a Ladybug ya sabes de qué forma es que estoy enamorado de ella.

\- Ya entendí, tranquilo, no es necesario que te pongas meloso. Mejor voy a ir a comer mi adorado camembert.

La conversación con Plagg lo había dejado sumido en sus pensamientos, por lo que se sorprendió cuando oyó sonar su celular y más porque no reconocía el número. Al final resultó que era su prima que lo llamaba porque ella también estaba preocupada por él.

\- Marie que dicha que me llamaste, estaba preocupado por ti, pero no sabía cómo localizarte.

\- Gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero más bien era yo la que estaba preocupada por ti. Yo me refugié en la panadería, en cambio tú saliste corriendo durante el ataque.

\- Si, es que yo, digo se me había olvidado que…

\- Tranquilo, no te estoy pidiendo explicaciones. No te voy a mentir, me gustaría poder saber qué era eso tan urgente que tuviste que ir a hacer en medio del ataque de un akuma, pero respeto tu privacidad y más importante aún, confío en ti gatito.

 _*Me acaba de llamar gatito, será que descubrió mi identidad secreta… no, no puede ser, debe ser una coincidencia*_

\- ¿Adrien? Sigues ahí

\- Si, lo siento. Sabes que estoy acostumbrado a tener que rendir cuentas de cada uno de los pasos que doy, más después de lo que le pasó a mi mamá, entonces a veces se me olvida que pueden haber personas que se preocupen por mí, que me aman, pero que a la vez me dan mi espacio, porque confían en mí. Muchas gracias Marie… pero ¿por qué me llamaste "gatito"?

\- ¡Jajaja! ¿No te acuerdas? Cuando tenías como año y medio, tus papas tenían que asistir a una cena importante, así que te dejaron con mi mamá y conmigo para que te cuidáramos. Recuerdo que no te querías dormir, pero mi mamá comenzó a acariciarte el cabello y pronto te quedaste dormido, esa noche llevabas un pijama de gatito negro, con orejas y todo. Desde ese día comencé a llamarte así.

\- Es cierto, tú me llamabas así y también lo hacía mi mamá.

\- Así es, cuando ella descubrió que yo te llamaba así, le pareció adorable ese nombre. Además de que cuando estabas en edad preescolar, cada vez que hacías alguna travesura o algo te salía bien, hacías una cara muy gatuna.

Hablaron por un rato más, hasta que llegaron a decirle a Adrien que ya estaba lista la cena.

Ese día era viernes, así que se había puesto de acuerdo con Alya para ir al cine después de clases. Estaban en la fila para comprar palomitas y refrescos, cuando oyeron una voz familiar. Unas cuantas personas adelante de ellas se encontraba Adrien hablando con una chica.

\- Enserio Marie, gracias por acompañarme a ver esta película.

\- Sabes que no hay problema, después de todo fui yo quien te introdujo al mundo del manga y anime.

\- No se te olvide que también eres la culpable de que me guste la ciencia ficción y los comics.

\- Lo sé, soy la culpable de llevarte al lado oscuro de la fuerza ¡jajaja!

Oír conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación, pero la verdad no lo podían evitar ¿quién era esa chica que hablaba con Adrien? Se notaba a leguas que se tenían una gran confianza, pero nunca antes la habían visto y era sabido que el círculo de amistades de Adrien era algo reducido.

Cuando ya finalmente Marinette y Alya tenían sus palomitas y refrescos, Adrien y la misteriosa chica ya habían entrado a la sala que les tocaba, que era diferente a la de ellas. En todo el día no volvieron a ver a Adrien.

Durante el fin de semana Marinette no pudo dejar de pensar en Adrien y la misteriosa chica ¿quién sería ella? ¿Acaso era su novia?

Tikki le decía que no sacara hipótesis precipitadas, que si tanto quería saber mejor le preguntara a Adrien directamente.

En cuanto llegó el lunes Marinette tuvo menos tiempo de seguir torturándose con suposiciones, ya que ella al igual que el resto de los alumnos del Colegio FrançoiseDupont estuvieron preparándose toda esa semana para las actividades que se realizarían en la institución durante el fin de semana con motivo de un festival.

Adrien había tenido la esperanza de que al ser un fin de semana su padre asistiría al festival, al menos a observar las actividades en las que él participaría, sin embargo su ilusión se desplomó al enterarse el viernes que su padre saldría en un vuelo rumbo a Milan (Italia) a las 6:00 am del sábado.

Adrien se encontraba acostado en su cama mientras Plagg lo observaba en silencio. Al kwami le dolía verlo triste, si hubiera alguna forma de animarlo lo haría, pero no sabía qué hacer.

De un pronto a otro el celular de Adrien comenzó a sonar, al principio iba a ignorarlo, pero como Plagg le dijo que en la pantalla aparecía el nombre de su prima, decidió contestar.

\- Hola Marie ¿cómo estás?

\- Yo estoy bien Adrien, el que me preocupa eres tú. Sé que te hacía mucha ilusión la posibilidad de que tu padre pudiera asistir al festival para observarte, pero acabo de descubrir que tío sale mañana rumbo a Milán.

\- Si…

\- Pero mira el lado positivo, mientras él este afuera te puedes quedar si quieres con tu tía y prima favorita.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Claro, hoy en la cena mi mamá le va a proponer esa idea a tu padre.

\- ¿Hoy en la cena?

\- ¿No te lo comentó tío? Hoy vamos a ir a cenar donde ustedes. Originalmente mi mamá lo llamó para invitarlos a que vinieran ustedes a cenar con nosotras el fin de semana, pero como él va a salir mañana del país, dijo que mejor fuéramos nosotras donde ustedes hoy.

Después de que terminó de hablar con su prima se sintió más animado. Esa noche como pocas veces desde lo que le pasó a su mamá, cenaría con su padre, además de que vendrían su prima y tía. Además de que si toda salía bien, podría quedarse los próximos días con ellas, en lugar de quedarse solo en esa fría mansión.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, hablaron de varios temas mientras disfrutaban de una deliciosa cena.

Ya más entrada la noche, Adrien alistaba una pequeña maleta con lo que necesitaría para los próximos días, ya que su padre había dado su autorización para que él se quedara en la casa de su tía.

\- No se te olvide empacar camembert para mi Adrien.

\- Tranquilo Plagg, lo tengo presente. Igual a mi tía y prima les encanta el queso, así que siempre hay variedad de este en su casa. Además que cerca de su casa hay una tienda que se dedica casi exclusivamente a vender quesos, voy lo que hay de todo tipo, incluyendo camembert.

\- Cada vez tu tía y prima me caen mejor… Por cierto ¿por qué nunca me has llevado a ese paraíso de los quesos?

Adrien simplemente se rio.

Faltaba media hora para que empezara la demostración de esgrima en la que Adrien participaría. Nino, Alya y Marinette hablaban entre ellos, cuando lo vieron acercarse, pero no venía solo.

Después de saludar a sus amigos, Adrien decidió presentarles a sus acompañantes.

\- Les quiero presentar a dos personas muy importantes para mí. Ella es mi tía Anne Marie, la hermana de mi padre y ella es su hija, es decir mi prima Victoire Marie.

Cualquiera que las observara podía observar el parecido entre madre e hija. Ambas eran altas, delgadas, de piel blanca, ojos azules y en general sus facciones eran muy similares. Talvez físicamente la mayor diferencia era su cabello, mientras la hija lo tenía castaño y lacio, su madre lo tenía rubio y ondulado.

Marinette si pudiera se estaría riendo de sí misma en ese momento, la chica de la que estuvo celosa casi toda la semana resultó ser la prima de Adrien, pero como no podía reírse externamente, se limitó a presentarse personalmente y manifestar que era un gusto conocerlas, al igual que lo habían hecho Nino y Alya.

Después de ello Adrien se fue porque tenía que irse a cambiar para la demostración de esgrima.

Ya en la noche, antes de irse a dormir Marinette meditaba los descubrimientos del día…

Era difícil de creer que el señor Agreste tenga una hermana como Anne Marie. Ella es dulce, muy amable y bondadosa, sus ojos desprenden calor a diferencia de los de su hermano, que son fríos.

En cuanto a Victoire descubrió que era cinco años mayor que ellos, que estudia leyes y relaciones internacionales en la universidad. Lo más importante es que al igual que su madre es dulce, amable y bondadosa, son ojos son igualmente cálidos.

Lo mejor de todo fue descubrir que Adrien tiene familiares que si le demuestran abiertamente su amor, eso lo hacía feliz a él y por lo tanto también a ella.

 **Este sería el primer capítulo de esta historia ¿qué les pareció? Se aceptan comentarios, dudas y sugerencias.**

 **Por cierto "El Principito" es de** **Antoine de Saint-Exupéry.**

 **También hay una ligera mención a "Star Wars" creada por George Lucas, quien hace poco le vendió los derechos a Disney.**


End file.
